


Baptism

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: Black Romance, Friendship/Love, M/M, Queer Themes, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: Kevin is Chiron's anchor and his buoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm just gonna keep writing as long as there's a story in me that needs to be told. Hopefully this one doesn't disappoint. Either way, there are simply not enough Black queer stories out there so I'm honored to contribute.

“So, Chiron...” Kevin starts. Something about his voice makes warning bells clang in Chiron's head.

 

He glances over and the bells get louder. “Whatchoo, whatchoo lookin' at me like that fo'?” Nervous, stuttering, trying to stay hard. He smiles, wishing for a miracle that won't come.

 

“Come on, man. What? So you jus' drove down here?” Kevin finishes. Chiron's smile dies instantly, the bells become so loud it's impossible to think.

 

“Yeah,” he says. He shouldn't have. He knows he shouldn't have. But Kevin has always been able to punch through his walls with a word, a look. Even after all these years Chiron finds himself giving everything up to him.

 

“...You was jus' on one and you hit the highway...” The other man doesn't believe him any more than he believes himself. Somehow it is true.

 

This time when Chiron looks there's more in Kevin's eyes. Anticipation. This gleaming need for... He's not sure what exactly. “Yeah,” he repeats automatically.

 

Honestly, Chiron got in the car and just started driving, thoughts of his mama swirling in his head. Kevin's voice as he said, _I'll cook ya somethin'. Maybe...maybe play that song fo' ya..._ Chiron thought so much about everything that it turned into nothing. Into only the road in front of him leading him back home.

 

“Where you gon' stay tonight, man?” The question disrupts the sudden quiet between them.

 

It hits Chiron then that he hadn't considered that. Not really. At least not mentally. But his body had. His soul. His gaze wanders over, shocked, scared. He hurriedly turns his head before Kevin can catch him. Why hadn't he considered that?

 

He follows Kevin's directions blindly, failing to come up with reasons why he should drop Kevin off and head back to Atlanta. Now that he's seen him again, heard his voice, looked into his eyes, there is no going back. So much was left unsaid when they were sixteen. So much Chiron had wanted that he'd been too afraid to ask for. Kevin in this man's body with his easy, earned laugh, paid attention to him like no one else existed. And Chiron doesn't want to be afraid anymore...

 

Later in the night Chiron is the first to reach out. Kevin stares at him, piercing him with dark eyes that glow way too bright. He stares as if he sees right through him. Does he? Chiron looks down at his lips to escape, becoming ensnared by how full they look. Soft, pink. Kissable. Does he still taste the same? How many women, how many men, have tasted them? What makes Chiron, in all his embarrassing inexperience, worth this? Kevin smiles encouragingly. Chiron can't stop the progression, moving subconsciously closer to him, and holds out a hand. Kevin snags it to pull him down on his bed. They sit next to each other for a second, unyielding, until Chiron folds his shoulder into Kevin's side, sinking his heavy head into the other man's neck. It's as good a resting place as any, isn't it? He hopes he'll be able to trust it. Hopes it'll stay that way for him alone. Forever. When Kevin puts a finger under his chin to lift it up he tells himself whoever came before or in between don't matter. He tells himself this is all that matters. That this moment is enough. And it is once Kevin kisses him. Then kisses him again. Then kisses him some more until he's out of breath.

 

He's floating, buoyed by Kevin, by his own daring. Reminded of the time Juan taught him to swim, Chiron laughs in the face of his fear, baptized once again. Free. This time he won't let himself forget.

 


End file.
